Gul Tiger
The Gul Tiger (often written as Gultiger) is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Gul Tiger is a Tiger-type Zoid used by the Guylos Empire. A very unusual Zoid, the Gul Tiger is the smallest Zoid ever to carry a Charged Particle Cannon. Designed for shock assaults, the Gul Tiger uses its combination of speed and firepower to rush enemies and strike before they can react. While smaller than the weapon on the Deathsaurer, the Charged Particle Cannon is still a powerful weapon. In addition, the Gul Tiger is one of a very small group of Zoids that can utilise a Charged Particle weapon while moving. Despite its ungainly shape, the Gul Tiger is very fast and rather agile; its unusual design helps it traverse the rough conditions found on the Dark Continent of Nyx, as well as to stabilize it while firing its cannon. The Zoid is very well armoured, with its shoulders being thickly plated to help defend the rest of the body from fire. The Zoid's only true weakness lies in its design concept; aside from the Charged Particle Cannon, the Gul Tiger’s weapons are limited in capability. Battle Story Appearances The Gul Tiger first appeared in ZAC 2053 during the Helic Republic's invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx. The Helic forces managed to penetrate through the Bloody Gate and into the Godcry, establishing a beachhead on the continent. However, their invasion quickly ground to a halt as they faced newer Guylos Zoids like the Zeekdober and Gul Tiger. The Guylos forces blunted the Helic invasion, turning the battle into a bloody eighteen-month stalemate in the Devil's Maze. With its combination of speed and firepower, the Gul Tiger proved to be very effective against the Helic forces, able to break up large formations and stopping even the largest of Zoids. The Gul Tiger, along with most of the other Guylos Zoids, was wiped out during the meteor strikes in ZAC 2056, with none surviving. Media Appearances Video games The Gul Tiger's sole media appearance is in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they appeared as "wandering monsters". Models Grade Up Zoids The Gul Tiger kit comes on five frames, along with a battery-powered motor, four gears on three axles, two metal contacts, a battery switch, eight rubber caps, a small chromed grey pilot and label sheets. The Gul Tiger is moulded in bright yellow, bright orange and black, with grey caps. The Gul Tiger is a part of the Grade Up Series of Zoid kits. The Gul Tiger's motor does not come as an assembled unit like other Zoids, and needs to be built. The Zoid uses a single "AA" battery for power. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, the power connection on its back spinning and jaws chomping. The cannons on the back can be manually raised, and the cockpit can be opened. The Gul Tiger was first released in 1989 with production continuing until 1990. Rebirth Century The kit was released in the Rebirth Century line. It was nearly identical to the original except for a new battery cover with screw. It includes the Gyro Crafter Grade-Up part. It is the only zoid from the line that has a Grade-Up part packaged with it. Category:Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:Tiger-Type Zoids Category:Zoids: Rebirth Century Category:Grade Up Zoids Category:Cat Type Zoids Category:OJR Category:Medium-Scale Zoids